Artemis Crock(Tigress)
Artemis Crock is half-Caucasian, half-Vietnamese and one of the daughters of Lawrence and Paula Crock. At an early age, Artemis' older sister left the family apartment. She remained for her mother's sake. For at least six years, her father raised and trained her. He put her through a series of merciless tests, usually involving some form of violence, but she became increasingly focused on living her own life. Artemis mastered the long bow, short-bow, crossbow, and myriad trick arrows. She also admired the superhero Green Arrow from a distance. On July 31st, Artemis was reunited with her mother. However, upon hearing her father walk out on them after refusing to give up his lifestyle, Artemis became a vigilante and began to patrol part of Gotham City. On August 3rd, she secretly aided the Team while they fought Amazo and saved Kid Flash's life. After observing the Team, Artemis wanted to join but was plagued with doubt due to her family history. On August 7th, she returned home and was asked by Green Arrow and Batman to become a member of the Team. The 15 year old heroine accepted on the condition her identity and family history were concealed from the Team. Green Arrow proposed she would be introduced as his new protege and niece. Artemis currently resides with her mother, Paula Crock, in Gotham City. She can speak in English, Vietnamese and French. Proving herself to the Team proved to be an uphill battle as most of her teammates initially preferred their long-time friend Red Arrow and she had a habit of challenging everyone she encountered. Artemis admired Superboy, mainly for his looks, and clashed with Kid Flash. Artemis was assigned the designation B-07, used when scanned by Justice League computers. During her first mission, Artemis confronted and unmasked Cheshire. Surprised by Cheshire's true identity, Artemis let her escape rather than compromise her own secrets. On August 9th, 01:16 Eastern Daylight Time (EDT), Artemis teleported to Gotham City. She immediately encountered Red Arrow, whom issued a warning to her knowing she was no niece of Green Arrow's. On an unofficial mission to the Tower of Fate on August 19th, Artemis revealed she carries a concealed crossbow on her person. She and Kid Flash also continued to butt heads despite Kent Nelson and Miss Martian's observations of the two as a couple. On August 21st, Artemis was approached by Green Arrow and Batman whom asked to put her under arrest. On August 27th, Artemis infiltrated a Star City prison in order to extract information from Icicle Junior, of whom she knew years back. After the mission, she reported to Green Arrow and requested not to be used as a snitch again. Artemis returned home and learned she received a full Wayne Foundation scholarship to Gotham City Academy despite not applying. At her mother's behest, Artemis agreed to transfer from Gotham North High to Gotham Academy. On September 6th, Artemis went on patrol with Green Arrow in Star City and engaged several thieves at a museum. On September 22nd, Artemis attended her first day at the Academy and was shown around by new student liaison, Bette Kane, after an odd encounter with a freshman, Dick Grayson. Later that day, Artemis encountered Robin at the hidden Zeta Beam teleporter tube in Gotham and attempted to lie about being in Gotham rather than Star City with Green Arrow. Upon teleporting to the Cave, she and Robin were attacked by two android invaders. As they evaded the androids, Artemis ran out of her arrows and began to panic. When she was all that was left, Artemis regained her composure and set out to save her new family. She stumbled upon Kid Flash's display of mission souvenirs and took back her regular arrow. Artemis pretended to surrender then shot the arrow which completed the circuit and triggered an electromagnetic pulse from an ad hoc emitter hooked up to the Cave's main generator. The pulse took out the androids but the effect was only temporary and one reprogrammed Red Tornado. When the Team awoke, some of the Justice League had arrived. After a failed training exercise, Artemis claimed she was unaffected since she died early on. However, she was still unwilling to share her secrets with the Team. Black Canary learned she was most worried about Kid Flash's reaction to the truth. On October 31st, Artemis was visibly shaken up after Zatanna inquired about Superboy and Miss Martian's romantic relationship. Zatanna decided to take Artemis on a girls' night out. They teleported to Manhattan and fought random criminals they could find. However, the duo was attacked by a psychopath named Harm. Since he was empowered by the Sword of Beowulf, they stood no chance against him. Instead, they followed the ghost of Greta Hayes, the sister of Harm. Artemis and Zatanna were captured but escaped thanks to Hayes. Artemis then blew up Harm and his house by igniting gas from the kitchen oven. She and Zatanna discovered Hayes' grave outside and realized the truth, Harm murdered his own sister for power. Once Harm was stripped of it, Artemis easily subdued him in unarmed combat. On November 11th, Artemis clued Wally West into the relationship between Miss Martian and Superboy. She later worked with Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Zatanna to destroy a Flying Ice Fortress. On December 1st, she attended Dick Grayson's birthday party with Bette Kane despite not knowing him very well. On December 4th, Artemis went on patrol with Green Arrow in Star City. At 20:04 PST, they saved the life of journalist Bernell Jones and captured Black Spider. However, when Artemis returned home, she misunderstood her mother's recollection of the day Green Arrow and Batman recruited her. Feeling like a pity case, Artemis brooded for some time then teleported to Mount Justice on December 5th only to learn Red Arrow was formally joining the Team. Complicating matters further, the latest mission was to track Sportsmaster. Feeling some desire to prove herself, Artemis volunteered to join the mission and piloted the Bio Ship. Switching tracers and leading the Team in circles, Artemis followed Sportsmaster to a warehouse in New Orleans. The Team converged but the villains escaped and the mission was a bust. Red Arrow was even more convinced Artemis was the alleged mole. Crestfallen, Artemis returned home to find Sportsmaster waiting in her bedroom. He offered her the opportunity to switch sides since it was a matter of time before the Team found out about her family ties. On December 22nd, Artemis was part of an unofficial mission to help clear the name of Haly's Circus. She posed as Diane Danger and utilized her marksmanship abilities during a trapeze act. Artemis, however, was still suspected by Red Arrow to be a mole along with Miss Martian and Superboy. She stressed to Red Arrow to keep an open mind. In the final battle with Parasite, Artemis ignited the foam generated by Red Arrow. The resulting fire incapacitated Parasite, who stole Miss Martian's powers and weakness. On December 30th, Artemis revealed her relation to Sportsmaster, Huntress, and Cheshire to the Team. At the start of Team Year One, Artemis and Kid Flash started dating and remained in a romantic relationship since then. A few years later, Artemis attended college in Palo Alto with Wally West. At the start of their sophmore year, they began living together and also bought a pitbull dog. On February 16th, 21:31 EST, Team Year Five, Kid Flash and Artemis took a Zeta-Tube to Mount Justice, eager for some action. Coincidentally, Batman appeared on screen and issued the Team a new mission. Artemis took lead on Alpha Squad and took the Bio-Ship to Olympia to search for the kidnapped Dr. Sandsmark. Instead, they ran into the League of Shadows and Cheshire. Artemis pleaded with Cheshire to give up Sandsmark to no avail. As they fought their way further into the dig site, Artemis found Sandsmark's GPS device and noticed it was picking up a set of coordinates. They followed it to a Greek amphitheatre and downloaded a message from Sandsmark about her suprising discovery of a Babylonian artifact. Cheshire attacked Alpha despite Artemis' repeated pleas. After conferring with Aquagirl, Artemis led Alpha to the Museum of Natural History in Athens to find the fragment. Artemis soon sighted Sportsmaster and gave chase but he reached the elevator first and ascended to the top floor, where the fragment was on display. Alpha Squad challenged Sportsmaster for the fragment and won but a helicopter arrived to extract him. Artemis was able to fire off an arrow and plant a tracer on Sportsmaster's left shoe. Alpha met up with Green Lantern and escorted civilians outside as the museum began to collapse. At some point after Aquagirl's death on February 18th, Artemis and Kid Flash retired from the Team and continued attending college in California. On February 14th, 00:10 Pacific Standard Time (PST), Team Year Six, Artemis presented a fully stocked refridgerator to West as a Valentine's Day present. On March 19th, 08:12 PDT, Artemis departed Palo Alto to take part in a mission to protect the Earth-Mars-Communication-Satellite, effectively coming out of retirement. Artemis quickly showed her renewed prowess in blinding the Manta-men with a Flash arrow and destroying a miniature missile launched at the rocket. However, as part of a secret mission, Artemis faked her death at the hands of Kaldur'ahm. At 21:22 EDT, Nightwing pronounced her dead. While the Justice League and the Team mourned, a secret meeting took place in Bludhaven on March 20th, at 04:00 EDT. Nightwing, Kaldur'ahm, Wally West, and Artemis Crock discussed their plan to expose the Light once and for all. Nightwing then placed a Glamour Charm on Artemis that disguised her as someone else to everyone but the other three. She then left with Kaldur'ahm aboard his Manta Flyer. With her new appearance, Crock took on the identity of Tigress, Kaldur'ahm's hand picked second in command. On March 23rd, Tigress was part of a team tasked with aiding Kaldur'ahm in capturing Blue Beetle. During the invasion of Mount Justice, Tigress placed a Proprietary Collar on Wolf then took on Nightwing. Once the team departed to a safe distance, Tigress detonated an alien explosive and destroyed Mount Justice. On March 30th, Tigress supervised a shipment of teenagers in Star City. At 21:57 PDT, the Manta Flyer arrived and Tigress ordered her Manta Troopers to start placing the teenagers in Containment Pods and loading them up. They arrived at a Reach Ship and completed the mission. When the Team infiltrated the ship, Tigress was caught by surprise when one of the Manta Troopers, Superboy in disguise, tossed her aside. When she came to, Black Beetle already sealed off the docking bay. Tigress found Kaldur'ahm in a catatonic state and took him away before Beast Boy could pounce on them. On April 9th, 01:16 EDT, Black Manta summoned Tigress to Kaldur'ahm's quarters and introduced her to Psimon. Tigress was tasked with keeping watch. Black Manta also admitted he knew Kaldur'ahm cared for Tigress. Tigress replied she didn't speak about her feelings either. Black Manta respected that and left. Tigress managed to drug Psimon with a substance invented by Sportsmaster that would simulate a state of catatonia for weeks but he discovered her true identity. Black Manta then assigned Tigress and Deathstroke to retrieve Miss Martian to fix Kaldur'ahm. They ambushed Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy in Chicago at 06:20 CDT. Once Miss Martian was neutralized with fire and a Proprietary Collar, she was taken to the Manta Sub. Tigress again kept watch. Together, she and Miss Martian went into Kaldur'ahm's mind so the latter wouldn't be taken as a threat. Nonetheless, Artemis nearly drowned in the projection of Poseidonis in ruins. She eventually convinced herself it wasn't real and broke off from Aquagirl's assault to search for Kaldur'ahm and convince him to try and fix everything. Artemis then brought him to Miss Martian and the healing began. Six hours later, Black Manta checked in on Tigress and revealed Miss Martian would die as soon as Kaldur'ahm was restored to normal. On May 27th, Miss Martian, Kaldur'ahm, and Tigress agreed on an escape plan. Tigress left her post to get coffee and stretch her legs after 12 hours of monitoring Miss Martian. Tigress proceeded to clear the communications room and search for the trigger to disable Miss Martian's Proprietary Collar. After disabling the collar, Tigress tried to return to Kaldur'ahm only to be forced to fight Sportsmaster while Black Manta did the same. While on the mental plane, Miss Martian, Tigress, and Kaldur'ahm revealed the truth. Sportsmaster still didn't believe. Back on the physical plane, Tigress convinced him by using a move he taught Artemis. Sportsmaster accepted the truth and carried out a favor for her, blowing up the communications room. Tigress then went to the loading bay to confront Sportsmaster and Cheshire with Deathstroke. Miss Martian arrived and used her telekinesis to shove Deathstroke into Tigress. On June 19th, Tigress was revealed to be Artemis by Ra's Al Ghul. As a result, Kaldur'ahm was outed as well. Both were shot by Deathstroke, who was Miss Martian in disguise, and revealed themselves as the Team arrived. Artemis and Kid Flash were reunited but planned to return to retirement after the Reach and Light were taken care of. Artemis believed a recording of the summit would be enough to clear the Justice League of the Rimbor incident. Beast Boy hugged Artemis out of happiness she wasn't really dead. On June 20th, Artemis was assigned to Omega Squad with Kid Flash and sent to Paris to disable the Magnetic Field Disrupter. After the last Disrupter was neutralized, Artemis was devastated when she learned Kid Flash perished. At 22:16 CDT, she went to see Rudy and Mary West in Central City. As of July 4th, she decided to retire as Artemis and took up the Tigress codename again. She was assigned to Beta Squad with Kid Flash (formerly Impulse), Bumblebee, and the Guardian and tasked with finding proof LexCorp was rereleasing the Reach drink under a new name. Screenshots 54artemis.PNG 22-1484768637.PNG 37-1484768454.PNG 36-1484768454.PNG 33-1484768435.PNG 26-1484768413.PNG 24-1484768399.PNG 25-1484768399.PNG 23-1484768383.PNG 7c3130b63a66e40a7cb1bbb4e5838de8.PNG Category:DC Universe Category:Divas Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillains Category:Stealth Force Category:Blond Harem Category:Sword Wielders Category:Prodigy Category:Amnesia Category:Bad Liar Category:Disguise Category:Double Agent Category:Lieutenant Category:Young Justice Category:Sarcasm Category:Archer